The Storm Of Dragons
by kaffinee
Summary: "Let's make a team, like Team Natsu!" "Sure, what should should our team name be? "Uh, what do you think about when you think of fire, water, nature, and earth?" "The 4 Elements?" "That's lame..." "How about Team Storm?" "Huh? Why?" "'Cause when you think of storms, you think of rain, leaves blowing around, dirt flying around, and lightning causing fire." "Deal!" "Team Storm!"
1. The Nature Dragon

**Tip; italics are thoughts. Italics with dialogue marks are dragons, speaking in the child's mind.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

The Storm Of Dragons

Chapter One

The Nature Dragon

"Huh?" A three year old with stunning bluish green eyes and blackish brown hair sat up groggily.

"Where I?" Confuzzled, she walked over to a tree near where she slept before and rested her back against it. "Where Mommy, Daddy?" A frown made its way over to her face. "Thwey weeb mwee? No!" She stared.

"Woah!" A large shadow made its way towards the tree the girl was sitting against.

"_Hello, little one. Your parents left you because they were too poor to raise you. I'm sorry._" The youthful female peered up... up... up!

"Woah!" She repeated in awe. "Who yew?"

The stranger blinked, her feminine eyes sparkling with humor. "_I am known as Haru, the dragon of nature. Otherwise simply known as Haru, the nature dragon_."

"D- dagon?"

"_Incorrect,_" Haru corrected gently. "_Dragon. Jjj-err-a-gon._"

"Incowweck," The girl repeated obediently. "Dwagon. Jjj-uhh-a-gon."

The dragon sighed patiently. "_What's your name, young one?_"

"N- name?"

"_What did your friends and family call you?_"

"Caw me... what?" The three year old stared at the beautifully green scaled dragon uncertainly.

Haru sighed sympathetically. "_You poor child... How about Midori? And Hana as your last name. It means Green Flower."_

The newly named Midori Hana brightened at the name. "Gween Fowwa! Gween Fowwa!"

Haru chuckled lightly. _I was going to teach her Nature Dragon Slaying Magic when I sensed the skill within her. Eh, can't back out now, can't I?_

* * *

**_~Two Years Later~_**

"_Yay! Now you can-"_

"How the heck do I learn how to kill dragons and have magic and stuff?" interrupted Midori quite rudely, Haru might add.

"_Well, you already had magic in you, as I-_"

"How the heck did I already have magic in me?" interrupted Midori quite rudely, Haru might add.

"_I've inserted magic little by little into your body as the years passed. So-_"

"How the heck did you do that?" interrupted Midori quite rudely, Haru might add.

"_I have my reasons. Now I-_"

"How the heck d-"

"_WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCES?!_" a very pissed off dragon roared.

"O- okay," Midori said meekly, then grinned cheekily. "What should I do?"

"_Okay, okay_." Haru rolled her eyes, then pointed her tail towards a stick. "_Chew._"

"You're evil. Wait, WHAT?" Midori shrieked.

The green scaled dragon snickered audibly. "_Eat. Dragons eat their element, which allows them to gain strength and speed and all that crap. Therefore, it's only reasonable for dragon slayers to eat their element, too. In conclusion, you should eat twigs, branches, trees, leaves, wood, grass, et cetera_."

The seven year old sweatdropped. "Stop using scientific words! And aren't those 'food' basically the same thing?"

* * *

**_~Two Years_**** Later~**

"_Okay, Midori,_" Haru said seriously. "_I am going to teach you how to run. Really fast. FAST._"

Midori nodded and saluted. "Why?"

"_What do you think when your imagine forests?_" Haru simply asked wisely.

Midori tapped her chin, her eyes wandering around her. "Er, leaves." As Haru nodded, she continued, "Trees. Green stuff. Dirt? And, uh, breezes-"

Haru pointed a claw at her discipline. "_Huyahh! That's it! And wind is fast, no?_"

Midori had barely the time to ask, "What?" before the impatient dragon continued on.

"_And that all adds up to you, being a Nature Dragon Slayer, needs to be fast. FAASSSSTTTT._"

Midori shrugged. "Okay. But how are you going to teach me the ability to be fast?" She grinned toothily, and when this story says tooth-ily, it means fang-ily.

That somehow makes me think of fangirlys. (god that's weird)

Haru growled, "_You must run swiftly, with ease, without stopping. I shall teach you how._"

Midori nodded seriously and saluted again, with an additional bow. "Aye, sir! Method one."

"_Method one,_" Haru repeated, "_Wait, nevermind. No methods. I'm just gonna teach you._"

Midori facesmacked (another version of facepalm, but smacking her face with her palm instead of palming her face with her palm). "Okay, then..."

"_There are several factors that go into being a good runner, and believe it or not, it isn't all about speed and agility. But actually, in this case, it is, but whatever. To build your endurance and increase your speed as a runner, you have to learn how to take care of your body. But taking care of yourself doesn't stop at stretching, it also includes eating a proper diet and wearing the right type of running shoes. _

"_Since you are very much a vegetarian, the diet is all right. Just check your calories and servings on your food every time you eat, alright? 2,000 calories per day. Split a bag of Cheetos four ways. That rhymed._"

Midori shuddered. "I _hate_ hot Cheetos. Like, _ugh!_"

Haru rolled her eyes. "_Anyways, for one thing to help, choose a time of day that you like to run. Some people have difficulty running first thing in the morning on an empty stomach, and others thrive on 5 AM runs. Find the time of day that works best for your body and gradually add distance and_ _speed._"

Midori nodded. "Alright. I suppose I'll run to warm up right after I wake, then in the evening for training and stuff I can run. For, like, real. Something like that."

"_Also, put on a running outfit that makes you feel energized and swift. While some people actually enjoy the heavy feel of a sweatshirt that makes them sweat it out, others prefer lightweight shorts and sweat-reducing material. Wear the clothing that you feel most comfortable in._

"_Since you already have your favored outfit, that isn't a problem._" Haru indicated to Midori's outfit.

Midori wore a turquoise shirt with a short, ruffled rich green skirt with slight frills that only reached to her thighs. She wore green and white cute tennis shoes, but sometimes wore green and black tennis shoes, so her 'running shoes' problem was not, in fact, a problem.

"_Road running shoes should be worn on concrete and other hard, manmade surfaces. Trail running shoes should be worn for off-road running on dirt trails, sandy beaches, and rocky or muddy paths. _

"_Know if you have a high-arch, a normal arch, or a flat foot. The arch of your foot will determine how your foot moves as you run. If your foot hits the ground equally, choose a neutral shoe. If you over-pronate your foot by rolling inward too much, choose a shoe for stability or motion control. If you supinate your foot by rolling outward too much, choose a shoe with a lot of cushioning and flexibility. _

"_But that's kinda disgusting, because I hate feet, because they're disgusting, and I like paws better, like mine, which are pretty hot- _("No, they're not," Midori deadpanned), _so don't take your shoes off-_ ("I wasn't going to!" Midori snapped) _because I hate feet, especially smelly bare feet, which are quite disgusting, so-_ ("I would like it if you continued on about _running_ instead of rambling on about how much _feet_ are _disgusting._" Midori snorted.)

"_But, I have already enchanted every single pair of your shoes, even your party shoes, and your loved boots, to magically fit you perfectly no matter if your feet are big, be always clean, so they're your LIFE shoes. Never lose them. Or else._"

Midori shuddered in fear and saluted for the third time.

"_So, your shoes fit you perfectly. Does it not feel comfortable?_"

Midori nodded. "Yes! Wait, no. Wait, huh?"

Haru sighed. "_I've also enchanted them so that no matter where you are, whether it be on rocks, or a road, or snow, you can run swiftly and wonderfully._"

Midori danced in glee. "Hurrah!"

"_Also, stretch every mile or so when your training to run. For normal people, they stretch every half mile. But you're not normal,_" Haru assured her student.

Midori sulked in a corner that she happened to find in the forest. "That's comforting."

Haru beamed. "_I know, right?_" Then she proceeded to rattle off many methods of stretching.

After that, she continued, "_You should also time yourself. When you're in your teens, I'd expect you to run a mile in, the very most, seven minutes and thirty-three seconds. _(Midori sweatdropped. "So precise!") _But for now, you can just run a mile in twenty. You're pretty young, after all._"

Midori looked hurt. "Don't underestimate me!"

"_When you run, start at a slow pace then gradually go faster. Don't go out on a full sixty hours per mile run. I don't want you to die._"

Midori sulked in another corner she happened to find in the forest. "'_I don't want you to get hurt'_ would've been better."

Haru sniffed. "_Control your breathing patterns,_" She continued, "_Breathe in, breathe out. Inhale, outhale._"

Midori whacked the dragon on the head. "You mean _'exhale'_."

The great green dragon rolled it's eyes. "_Same thing. Also, make sure your posture is correct. Demonstrate!_" She beckoned to her discipline dramatically.

Midori obliged.

Haru clapped her paws. "_Quite wonderful. Lengthen your stride, but not too much so that it would put strain on your legs. Yes, that's fine. Go from this tree,_" she pointed, "_to that tree,_" she pointed to a large tree far, far away. "_That indicates a one mile mark. See ya!_"

* * *

**_~One Year Later~_**

"_Nature Dragon's ROAR!_" Wind rushed around Midori as grass, leaves, twigs, and even the occasional young tree blew out of the now eight year old's mouth. The magical attack amounted to destroying some rocks. And trees. And creating a hole in the ground.

"HA! That was _awesome_, wasn't it? Wasn't it?" Midori beamed.

"_Pfft_," Haru snorted. "_It's supposed to be like this!_" She demonstrated. "_Nature Dragon's ROAR!_" Wind rushed around Haru as grass, leaves, branches, and full grown trees flew out of her mouth. All in all, it was more than twice the amount of power than Midori's attack. They were now facing a clean road of dirt... that led to the sky.

"_Geez_, dragon! You destroyed the entire forest!" Midori pointed accusingly at Haru.

Haru rolled her eyes. "_Well, what else was I supposed to do? Make my attack as weak and pathetic as yours?_"

Midori scowled. "I- I did that on purpose! Yeah... haha, no."

"_Haha, no,_" Haru agreed. "_Okay! Run a mile in ten minutes! You should be able to do it! Most children older than you can only run a mile in, say, fifteen minutes. Come on!"_

"Aw, _whaaat_?"

"_Go! Shoo!_"

Midori huffed, then set off.

* * *

**_~Eight months later~_**

"Haru? _Haru?!_ Where are you? Don't leave me!" Midori ran through the forest. "_HARU!_"

The child had woken up that day and didn't find Haru in her nest. She had searched the entire morning, and now it was afternoon.

Midori collapsed, her heart aching and legs throbbing. "Haru..." She looked in every crook and cranny of the forest. The eight year old was exhausted. Tears slipped from her eyes. She curled into a small ball and cried.

And cried.

And cried.

"Don't leave me..."

Above her, the wind sighed, blowing its air through the forest. Midori's hair whipped around, leaves flowing harmlessly around her.

Above her, the sky cried, letting its tears fall down into the forest. Midori's clothing became drenched, and rain stampeded onto the ground.

Midori sighed and got up. "Guess it's no use for me to stay here and catch a cold, eh?"

_I'm going home_.

She began walking towards the tree she always slept on. The leaves and branches of the tree offered much shelter from the rain, and it was pretty comfy, too. In her point of view.

"Waah-!" She tripped. "Oof~! Eh? What's this?" She noticed a box and a plastic bag with a piece of paper inside of it- probably to keep the rain from ruining the paper. She picked up the plastic bag thingy thing and noticed words scrawled neatly on the paper. _Wonder what this is about?_ She picked up the box, and, with the plastic bag in her other hand, ran quickly to her tree, climbed it, and sat down. She wiped the raindrops off the plastic sheet and peered at it.

_Hello, my child. _

_It is Haru here. _

_You probably know that I'm gone by the time you read this. _

_Inside the box is a necklace. It is enchanted, and is able to heal people, even the holder itself. _

Midori furrowed her eyebrows uncertainly and decided to rip the box open. "Wow!" She gasped, drying her tears with her hand. Inside, like the letter said, was a chain with a light green charm/lacrima emerald gem in the shape of a leaf. She continued reading the letter.

_All you must do to activate its powers is to press the leaf onto the wound you intend to heal. Then, in roughly five seconds, it should begin to heal the injury._

_If it is a minor injury, like a simple scratch, it will cut off only the tip of the leaf, revealing the dark green underneath. If it is a major wound, like poisonous bite, it will easily cut off a quarter. Often half of the light green. _

_But then, everything has a cost. Since it will not drain your magical energy, it will instead make the light green fade into dark green. When it is completely a rich, dark green color, you will not be able to heal. The you must wait until there is light green again, then you may heal. Restoring an entirely dark green leaf to only light green will take approximately 30 minutes._

_Since it is in the shape of a leaf, only a nature/plant/wood user may obtain it and gain the ability to heal, using this charm._

_Use your new possession wisely, and be granted generous rewards._

_I wish you luck,_

_Midori,_

_My child,_

_Haru_

Midori stared at the letter for quite some time, reading and rereading it countless times.

_Midori, my child..._

_Midori, my chil..._

_Midori, my chi..._

_Midori, my ch..._

_Midori, my c..._

_Midori, my..._

_Midori, m..._

_Midori..._

_Midor..._

_Mido..._

_Mid..._

_Mi..._

_M..._

Midori sighed inaudibly. She gathered her prized treasure up and swept away to her fine tree.

Then, perched on top of her tree, she delicately held the necklace up and put it on.

Midori stared at her new piece of jewelry, fingering it. She frowned, and unknowingly conjured a leaf out of nowhere.

She muttered, "Guess I'll have to test it out." And, without a second thought, sliced it against her left arm.

Midori clenched her teeth together. "Ow!" Then, quickly, she held the leaf on the necklace against her cut. Within seconds, her skin was back to the way it was before.

Midori smiled sadly, tears glistening on her eyes. "Amazing..."

* * *

**Explanation Section**

**Whoops, got a bit depressing there D;**

**Uh, the running tips are real, I searched it up on Google, #YOLO..**

**Okay, so basically, this necklace is magical, blah blah blah. **

**It has two layers: Light green and dark green. At first, it is a pretty bright green color (not pale. I hate pale green). Then, when Midori, the owner, heals somebody, depending on how drastic it is, the light green will disappear and the dark green underneath it will be revealed. That indicated the cool down stuffs. **

**When the leaf thing is completely dark green, Midori will have to wait approximately thirty minutes for the entire leaf to be bright green again. **

**Uhuh so **

**ALSO the chain is not magical. Only the leaf is.**

**Click [_Next _] to read _Chapter 2: The Fire Dragon. _**

**Summary of _Chapter 2: The Fire Dragon_**

**Akai Honou, a female with amber eyes and messy and short red hair _becomes a fire dragon slayer._**

**that was a short summary**

**~HT**


	2. The Fire Dragon

A/N: hey guys. it's been a longg time (oops). so before i went on "hiatus", i wrote four chapters of this story... so rn i'm simply going to edit them slightly and then post them. tbh i'm only doing this to become a qualified beta reader lolol ok enjoy! if i get enough support i might continue this story but probs wont so probs not okay byee

**Tip; Same as last chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

The Storm Of Dragons

Chapter 2

The Fire Dragon

"Oh, my Lord! Look at her eyes! They- they're _red!_" Parents stood over a crib where a crimson-eyed baby whimpered.

"Only the _devil _has red eyes. We're religious! We can't have a _devil _for a daughter," the mother wailed.

"W-we'll have to put up with it. We can't throw a helpless, innocent baby out just like that. We're strong, honey. If neighbors dislike her, we'll stand up to them. We're strong."

"We're strong," the mother repeated. "We're strong."

_We're strong. _

* * *

"Look at your _child!_ What a _humiliation!_ Her _eyes_ are _red_!" a supposed 'friend' of the Honou family shrieked the moment she saw the now three years of age child.

The parents winced. This had happened many times.

Repeating _over,_

and _over,_

and _over,_

until they got tired of it.

"You should be _ashamed_." The friend walked out.

The parents sighed. They looked down at their baby, whom they had named Akai.

Akai Honou; red fire. They hoped she would burn brightly, be proud, be strong. They hoped she would be safe, responsible.

But no.

They couldn't stand Akai anymore. That child had been a disgrace to the family for three years.

All because of her red eyes.

Crimson eyes.

The color of fire and blood.

The color of the _devil._

They threw her out.

* * *

"Hurry up, _devil!_" Akai's father growled as he dragged the crying toddler across the street. The sun shined brightly upon the ocean blue sky, as if its mood did not match Akai's.

"God_damnit_!" Akai's mother snapped. "Cooperate or else this will get complicated!"

Akai flinched. It seemed as if the usual fire in her eyes had died down into nothingness, as if water had poured over her.

"Where we go?" she asked tenderly.

"Eh, who knows," the mother snickered audibly.

"A forest, perhaps. Then you can eat dirt!" Akai's father hooted, apparently thinking this was funny.

"E- eat duht? Duht tase badd. Badd!" Akai scolded.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Here we are, _dear_." She tossed Akai- no, literally, _tossed Akai_, into the forest.

The father laughed as they began to walk away. "That was better than when we threw her elder brother out!"

The mother grinned in response.

"Have fun!"

* * *

"Oof!" Akai squeezed her eyes shut as she fell onto the dirt, anime style. "Mommy Daddy so mean..." she whimpered as she shakingly got up.

"_Yes. They are very mean. Very, very mean._"

Akai screamed and put her hands over her ears. "Who- who's there?"

"_It is I, Fira, the Fire Dragon_."

Akai screamed again. "D- _dragon?!_"

"_Bravo! You pronounced it correctly. Yes, dragon._"

"Do not kill me! Pease?!" she wailed.

"_Do not fair, young un'. I will not kill you. I will train you to become a strong and intelligent warrior_."

Akai blinked. "Huh?"

Fira sighed. "_Never mind that. Come along, child._"

* * *

**_~Two Years Later~_**

"_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_" Akai screamed as she punched a tree, causing it to burn up into flames. The five-year-old female was careful to keep the fire from spreading, so it wouldn't start a forest fire.

"Wasn't that wonderful, Fira-_san_?" Akai beamed proudly.

"_No need to add any honorifics, Akai_," the red scaled dragon grumbled. "_And the attack wasn't the best. It should be like this_."

"_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_" The tree exploded, and, uncontrollably, it spread quickly. "_Quick! Eat the flames!_"

"Yay!" Akai ran up to the trees, and the little girl swallowed the burning fire until her cheeks were pout and her stomach was full. By then, the minor forest fire was nearly gone. Vanished.

"_Good job, Akai_."

Said girl grinned.

"_Now, I will teach you the art of fighting physically. Not really an 'art', but... let's say... a method, alright? They say the most reliable way is to tape a slice of pizza onto your fist so that it will effectively absorb the shock when you hit something hard, but that shall not do._

_"First off, __never punch the skull unless you are skilled enough to do so.__ It is the hardest bone in the human body. If you see some boxers trying to kill each other, they have the privilege to directly punch their opponents' head because they have fine little gloves that protect their actually pretty weak hands. _

"_That concludes that you should punch softer parts of the body, like a stomach. That is called a liver shot, which is below the ribs. The tummy is pretty soft, you know?_"

Akai nodded enthusiastically. "Hai! Go on, _sensei!_"

"_Another place of the body I recommend you to either punch or kick is the_ _celiac plexus, more known as the solar plexus. That is directly under your chest a little ways, so all the breath will be damned knocked out of your opponent. It is better than any punch to the face and it will not hurt your hand. Give it a go!_

"_Also, you can punch the side of the chin or give a rabbit punch to the seventh vertebrae, which is extremely fatal and may result in death, so only do that when you're about to die or something. A punch to the temple will likely knock your opponent out cold. Punching below the ear will make your enemy fall to the ground, which should give you an opportunity to start beating him or her up __good__. And, attacks to the groin, male or female, is always recommended._" Fira snickered. "_... But if their adrenaline is flowing, it will cause no effect. But THEN, when they pause, even to think, BAM! Pain._

"_If you're kicking, do not aim for the head. It's too far of a stretch, especially when you're not tall, likewise._"

She gestured to Akai's shortness, and the younger girl pouted in frustration: "Don't make fun of my height!"

Fira chuckled creepily. "_Continuing on... Remember that your thumb should __always__ be on the outside of your fist, between the index and middle finger. If you do not do it correctly, you_ _will__ break your thumb. Also, make sure the thumb is tucked below your curled fingers, out of range of the impact._"

"Like... this?" Akai indicated to her right fist.

"_That is so. You don't want your thumb to be at the side of your index finger like you're holding a branch or lollipop. Or a frog. You want to take your thumb and wrap it across the bottom of your curled_ _fingers. Also, keep your fists tight, but not too much so that it will result in cutting off circulation._"

Akai did as so, looking confused more and more.

"_Fantastic, Akai! As for the knuckles..._"

* * *

**_~Two Years Later~_**

"_Hit this_ _rock, Akai_." Fira indicated to a large rock, about a foot and a half tall in height and the same size in width.

"_Hai_, Fira-_san_!" Akai walked cautiously up to the rock and got into her battle stance.

"Huyy_aaah!_" Akai punched the rock.

Nothing happened.

"Oww..." The eight-year-old rubbed her fist.

"_Keep attempting, Akai. I have faith in you._"

Akai nodded, determined. She screamed, "_BURN, _rock!_ BURN!_" even though she wasn't using any magic.

At all.

Whatever.

Akai hit the rock roughly seven more times. The rock promptly burst.

"Hurrah!" Akai waved her hands in the air, grinning like the Cheshire cat dude.

But it wasn't _that_ creepy.

It was just... not creepy at all!

Ha.

"_Fine job, Akai. When you reach your teens, I'll expect you to be able to destroy a large rock in less than five direct punches._"

Akai nodded seriously. "That seems reasonable."

Fira beamed proudly. "_I have taught you well, my child._"

* * *

"_Akai!_" Fira called, poking her head into the cave that Akai slept in.

"Hmm?"

"_Get over here. I have a gift for you._"

"Really? Yay!" Akai bounced over to her mentor. "What is it?"

"_Here._" Fira pointed her tail at a very nice shiny white object lying on the ground in front of her.

"What's that?" Akai asked curiously, picking the very nice shiny white object up from the ground.

"_It's a monocle._"

"What does it do?" Akai asked curiously, inspecting the monocle.

"_It's a magical object._"

"What kind of magic?" Akai asked curiously, carefully placing it on her right eye. "Woah, cool! I can sense magic radiating off you! It's all red and stuff! Cool!"

"_Uh, yeah._" Fira sweatdropped. "_Anyways, as you have already found out, you can 'see' magic. The more powerful the mage, the larger the 'seeing magic' and the easier you can see it. This way, you can predict how strong a mage is simply by looking at him. Or her._

"_Also, you can also find out what type the mage uses, according to the color. I am the fire dragon, so my magic is 'red'. If you encounter a water mage, their magic would be 'blue'. _

"_If the colorful enchantment distracts or disturbs you, simply chant, 'Begone, seeing spell!' Then, when you wish for it to come back, say, 'Return, seeing spell!' When you become more experienced, you can just say 'Begone' and/or 'Return'. _

"_Do you_ _understand?_"

"Yes!" Akai stared at Fira, much to the dragon's discomfort. "... It's so red..."

"_Haha, yeah..._" Fira looked around nervously, then her gaze settled upon Akai. Her expression turned serious. "_There should be roughly three buttons for you to press on top of the monocle._"

"Erm, what happens when I press them?" Akai felt around the top of her monocle.

"_I was going to __tell_ you!" Fira snorted. "_The button farthest to the right, will, say... You know how when a mage uses magic power of some sort, there is most likely magic left over after he or she uses a magic attack, right? More often when it isn't solid magic, though._"

"_Hai,_ Fira-_san._" Akai nodded.

"_Well, the button to the right will absorb it, convert it, and then when you release your own magic attack, there will be that left-over magic in your magic attack. The entire process takes approximately ten minutes._"

"Wow! Amazing! So like, if the monocle absorbs _lightning_ magic, and converts it into _my_ magic, and I use _fire dragon's roar_, it will actually become _thunder fire dragon thingy's roar,_ right?" (hint, hint)

"_Err, yeah... something like that..._" Fira sweatdropped. "_The button in the middle will make you silent. Unhearable._"

"Awesome! What happens if I talk?"

"_It will not be heard. This can be used as to sneak up on enemies and stuff._"

"That's _amazing..._"

"_It only lasts for thirty seconds._"

"Aw, what?"

"_After you use it, you can't use it for thirty minutes._"

"_WHAT?!_" Akai sulked in a corner that she, like the protagonist in the chapter before this, happened to find in the lush forest.

"_Go, as they say, take a pill for your chills._"

Akai looked up from her corner and sweatdropped. "You mean, _take a chill pill_. And you're not even saying it in the correct situation, _sensei!_" The girl looked horrified that her amazing mentor didn't know the term _'take a chill pill'_.

"_Yeah, whatever._" Fira rolled her eyes. "_Anyways, the last button, the button on the very left, it gives you a shield. But it will only protect you from projectiles, such as bullets or arrows. Anything else will damage you. Also, it will protect only your front body. Not your back, so your behind- (_"Hey!" Akai protested.) _will not be safe. So watch out for arrows in your butt... okay?_"

Akai scowled. "Yeah, 'kay."

"_It will only last for ten minutes._"

Akai beamed. "I was expecting that!"

Fira rolled her eyes. "_It also can't be used for another ten minutes. Oh, and there's a good luck charm._"

Akai smirked. "Yeah, I noticed." She fingered the black charm dangling from the monocle. It has a burning picture of a blazing fire on it.

"_You can only wear it if you're a fire mage, hence the fire._"

Akai nodded. "Figures."

"_So rub it whenever you think you're about to die, okay?_" Fira requested worriedly.

"Naw, shuddap." Akai pouted.

Fira did a dragon-y purr. "_Wear it most of the time, you hear me?_"

Akai nodded enthusiastically. "_Hai!_ I'll name it _Bob!_"

Fira backed away slowly, sweatdropping. "... Alright."

* * *

**_~8 Months Later~_**

"Fira-_san_?" Akai called, frowning, as she searched for her beloved dragon. "Fira?" The eight-year-old sighed. "Fira-_san_, please don't play games with me. May we train like always?"

No response.

"Fira? Fira-_san_... Are you there? Come on, we don't have time for games. Training must be efficient. _Fira!_"

As the sun shone brightly overhead, Akai scowled. "You are somewhere in the forest, Fira-_san_, I know it. _I know it._"

Akai waited for something, like Fira flying out of a tree and exclaiming, "_SURPRISE!_".

But that didn't happen.

"Fira? _Fira-san, where are you?_" Akai sighed. "I guess I'll have to look for you."

* * *

"_FIRA, DAMNIT!_" Akai scowled, punching a tree. It got destroyed, blasted into smithereens. "Where the _HELL_ are you?!"

It was now night time. Akai had been searching for the entire day.

"Fira..." Akai suddenly felt her energy subsiding. She collapsed on the ground. "Fira... Don't leave me... Please..."

A single tear slid down the young girl's cheek.

* * *

**Explanation Section**

**Depressing, I know.**

**All fighting tactics are valid. Even the pizza slice thing. I searched it up.**

**Okay, about the monocle. It is a shiny white, with a black charm with a picture of a fire dangling on the right side. Only fire mages can wear it.**

**You can see magic :D **

**Fire = red**

**Water = blue**

**Celestial = golden yellow**

**etc**

**You gotta say, ****_'Begone, seeing spell!'_**** for it to begone because it might make you dizzy or something.**

**Then, when you wish for it to come back, say,****_ 'Return, seeing spell!' _**

**There are three buttons on the top of the monocle. In the wearer's perspective, on the right button, it will convert the magic and stuff. **

**Not many people know this (because I made it up but shh), but whenever someone uses a magical attack (not physical, like punching or kicking or biting or...), 50% of the time, there will be leftover magic. The more powerful the attack, the more leftover magic or chances there will be leftover magic there is. But the leftover magic is all invisible and stuff, so yeah. **

**With solid objects, like Erza's swords, it's not likely for there to be leftover magic. But with unsolid magic, like Natsu's fire or Wendy's wind, there's a higher chance for there to be leftover magic, and it will be easier for the monocle to have to ability to convert it and crap.**

**When the wielder of the monocle presses the right button, the monocle sucks the remaining magic, only if there is remaining magic, all up. Then, for ten minutes, it blends it with a single move, only a single move, and after the ten-minute process, the owner chants the spell and the remaining magic plus the fire magic will become a single magic move thing and yeah.**

**For example, there is remaining ****_thunder_**** magic. Akai presses the button to the very right. For ten minutes, while Akai is busy battling, it goes through the process and such and such. After that, Akai will be alerted with a small vibration that the conversion is finished. **

**She will attack with a magical move, in this case, ****_Fire Dragon's Roar,_**** and, along with fire, thunder will come out and the move will be stronger depending on the strength of the original thunder mage. The move will gain an extra element and be twice as strong... hopefully. And only for one move. One move.**

**One thing Fira forgot to mention (haha): The holder will have to wait thirty minutes for it to be used again. This is because it will be waaaaayyy too powerful.**


	3. The Water Dragon

A/N: this is kinda crappy but here

**Tip; like the previous chapters. I put a lot of humor in this chapter—it's almost depressing. Constructive critism is always appreciated.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

The Storm Of Dragons

Chapter 3

The Water Dragon

"Don't get lost, darlings!" a young woman called out cheerfully.

A little boy with light blue hair and stunning blue eyes wearing a blue shirt and light blue pants with light blue running shoes, AKA wearing blue, gave his mother a toothy grin. He nodded. "Hai!" Then he waved his hand in farewell, and, accompanied by an older brother and sister, left their parents' side.

"Let's go, Umi-_neechan! _Yuki-_nii!_" The three-year-old tugged at his siblings' arms. "Let's go!"

The older sister laughed. She was twelve, and oldest child of the family.

She had long blue hair with straight bangs that covered her forehead nicely. She wore a dark blue headband with it. She had splendid blue eyes like every person in the family. She wore a navy blue schoolgirl shirt and a light blue frilled skirt and coal-black tights underneath, finishing off with slender white leather boots. **(imagine Umi from Magic Knight Rayearth. That's literally how I imagine it. SEARCH HER UP NOW)**

The older brother grinned. He was nine, and the middle child of the family.

He had messy light blue hair that matched his brother's quite well and deep blue eyes and a cocky smirk. He wore a simple blue t-shirt and short light blue pants. He had light blue shoes.

They were going on a hike.

Of course, their heads were messed up, because who would take a three-year-old into the dangerous forest mountain place things? Adultless, no less.

Well, they wanted the toddler to have a feel for nature.

The family was very environmental, which gave them the idea to give their children names in the forms of water.

Aoi Umi meant _'Blue Sea'._

Aoi Yuki meant _'Blue Snow'._

And Aoi Mizuno, the young boy's name, meant _'Blue Water'._

Umi pulled her brother along as they began to hike up a trail.

Mizuno pouted. Pulling his siblings' fingers away, he declared, "Let go! I wawk by myseff!

Umi frowned, a hurt look on her face. "You don't wanna hold hands, Mizuno-_kun_?"

Mizuno smiled cheerfully. "No!"

Yuki snorted. "Mizuno-_bozu_ don't want your comfort, Onee-_chan._"

Umi blushed. "Shut up, _baka._"

"Shut up, _eveewon_!" Mizuno complained.

The older siblings stared in shock.

"Next time, don't say anything too rude in front of Mizuno, _baka usagi_," Yuki hissed.

"Shut up," Umi snapped.

"Shut up, _eveewon_!" Mizuno repeated cheerfully.

"There he goes again," Yuki muttered. "If you don't _shut up_ now, he'll say that in front of Oka-_san_ and Otou-_san_, and we'll be _doomed._ I mean, what kind of three-year-old says _shut up_? You'll influence him negatively, nee_-san._"

"What kind of three-year-old goes out with only his brother and sister for safety? I never should have agreed to this," Umi retorted.

"It's not like there'll be scary creatures like _dragons,_ _baka._"

"Onee-_chan?_ Yuki-_nii?_" Mizuno whimpered, tugging on his siblings' sleeves. "Stahp fight, you two! _Stahp!_" Mizuno scolded.

Even Yuki couldn't contain his blush. "Fine, let's keep walking," he muttered.

Umi grinned, nudging him. "Aww, you _love_ him!" she squealed. "It's cute!" (No, duh.)

Yuki sighed. "You love him even more. You're so attached to him, you're to Mizuno like a mother chicken is to her egg."

Umi scowled and whacked Yuki. ("Hey!" Yuki exclaimed.) "I am _not_ a chicken!" She complained.

"I never _said_ you were one! It was an analogy!" Yuki protested.

"Yeah, whatever." Umi rolled her eyes as they strolled up the steep hill. "Keep together, everyone! Single file! Mizuno-_chama_, stick to the middle. I'll lead, so that will make you behind Mizuno-_kun_, at the end of the line. Alright, _baka_?" She patted Yuki's head affectionately over the top of Mizuno's head. "Don't worry. If some "_dragons"_ attack you, nobody will be there to save you! Amazing, right?" She squealed in delight.

Yuki grumbled. "Shut u-" He suddenly clapped his hands over his mouth. Then he coughed awkwardly. "I- I mean, be quiet, chicken."

Umi scowled, but didn't say anything. Instead, she haughtily marched up the trail.

When they reached their destination, a beach (it has sand, stones, and water. Therefore, a beach), they looked around in awe.

Yuki grinned gleefully. "I wonder how I should push Umi-_nee _in the water..."

Umi turned on him so fast, her hair whipped into her face. Yuki coughed loudly to hide his snicker, but snorted instead. "Oww!" Umi rubbed her cheek. "Damn you, hair."

"Water!" Mizuno shrieked in delight. "Spaaahhkyy!"

Yuki coughed. "Too bad it isn't _Umi_. Coughcough."

Umi sweatdropped. "Too bad there's no _Yuki_. Coughcough." Then she frowned. "Wait, that makes no sense... It's summer..."

Mizuno, having also received the cough infection, coughed. "There's waterr! Waterr!"

Yuki burst out laughing. "Eh, yeah, there's _Mizuno_." He coughed again. "Coughcough."

Umi slapped him on the arm. "Stop saying coughcough! Cougheventhoughi coughcoughsaidit coughtoo...?"

Yuki raised his eyebrows. "I _totally_ understood that."

Umi smirked. "What did I say, then?"

"You said, ahem." Yuki coughed yet again. He squeaked in a high pitched voice, so high even Mizuno covered his ears. "_Stop_ saying _coughcough!_ _Cougheventhoughi, coughanidiotcough, coughsaidit coughtoo!_"

Umi shrieked. "I do _not_ sound like that, _coughbastardcough!_"

**(Okay, this is getting pointless.)**

Yuki chortled. "_Baka._ You know, you should really-" Yuki stared. "_HolycrapwheredidMizunogoOMGhe'sgonewhathappenednothiscan'tbehappeningwhat'shappeningAAAAAAAAAH!_" **(Strange that Microsoft Word thinks this is a word) **

Umi sweatdropped. "You said OMG..." She tapped her index finger to her chin. "... Now what does that mean again?"

Yuki rolled his eyes and pointed at the water. "Mizuno's gone."

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHAT HAPPENED DID HE DROWN IS HE DEAD IS HE ALIVE AM I ALIVE WHO'S ALIVE WAIT WHAT NOOOO DID MIZUNO-KUN DIE THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING HOLY CRAP HE'S D- ALIVE WOAH WHAT IS THAT IS THAT A DRAGON OMG YUKI THERE FU- I MEAN FREAKING WERE DRAGONS HERE AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_" Umi screamed and pointed at a very innocent blue dragon. Mizuno was on top of him, shrieking... happily.

Yuki snickered. "You said OMG too... _HOLY CRAP HE'S ON A DRAGON..._"

Umi screamed yet again and rushed over to the water. "Crap," she cursed. "Why did I wear tights on a hiking day, anyway?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Whatever." She shrugged and waded in.

"_Slowpoke,_" Yuki muttered indignantly. He rushed past Umi and pulled his pants up.

**(His pant sleeves, not his.. pants...)**

"_RAAAAAHHH!_" He waded in like a hero.

"Race on!" Umi yelled, which actually made no sense, but then again...

She scrambled clumsily across the water. "Huu_yaaahh!_" Then she jumped, somersaulting out of the water and onto the dragon. "Ha!" She posed, awesomeness erupting from her.

Yuki froze. His mouth dropped and he gaped at his older sister. "How the _heck_ did you do that?"

Umi smirked evilly. "I'm awesome."

Yuki sighed loudly. "You're not."

Mizuno squeaked, "I awesumm!"

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE DRAGON I'M ON THE DRAGON WHY AM I ON THE DRAGON OH NO..." Umi screamed and flailed her arms around frantically.

Yuki snorted. "You flipped onto it."

Umi beamed, putting her hands on her hips proudly. "Yep! I'm awesome!"

Yuki sweatdropped. "What does that have anything to do with... OMG THE DRAGON'S GONNA EAT YOU..."

Umi muttered, "Hypocrite," then screamed again and rushed over to the blue dragon's eyeball. Wagging a finger indignantly at him, she frowned disapprovingly and scolded, "Do not kidnap my baby brother. Bad dragon. Do not kidnap my baby brother. Do not try to _drown_ my baby brother and then _save_ my baby brother. Do not kidnap my baby brother."

The dragon sweatdropped. "_Now, now, dear... I'm sure I can explain..._"

Yuki rushed and clumsily climbed on the strange blue dragon's back, next to his dear elder sister. "Explain, then!" he demanded.

The dragon sighed. "_My name is Aquos._"

Umi clapped. "Amazing! Now tell us more."

"_Geez,_" the dragon grumbled. "_My name is Aquos, and I am the water dragon._"

Yuki whispered to Umi, "What did he say?"

"He said his name was Aquos, and he is the water dragon," Umi hissed.

Yuki muttered, "Hel_lo_, dragonthatIrandomlypredictedtoappearoutofnowhereIAMSOSMART!"

Umi whacked her brother. "Shut up; you're not."

"_Ahem._" Aquos coughed loudly. "_I can hear you, you know. As I was saying..._" He coughed again, and his expression turned solemn. "_I am unfortunately proceeding to accept this youthful male child as a pupil. I have sensed his skill and magic deep within his organs-_ ("_Ew!_" Umi shuddered.)_\- and have decided that I will teach him the art of slaying dragons. Water dragons, like me._"

Yuki frowned, totally ignoring the fact that his little brother was going to be taken away by a dragon. A blue dragon. "Why are you teaching Mizuno to slay dragons when _you_ are a dragon?"

Aquos sweatdropped. "_I have no idea._"

Yuki coughed loudly as an audible response.

"_No, actually, it's because my elders have taken on students. So I'm doing it too,_" Aquos explained sensibly.

"No, you're copying them," Yuki muttered.

"_It's as the Lord wishes, young one._" Then the dragon grinned mischievously even though he had a snout instead of a mouth even though that makes him sound like a pig. "_Just kidding. We have no Lord in the dragon realm._" This time he frowned. "_Do we?_"

"Hey, dragon dude, what do you mean by when you say you're going to teach my dear little brother to slay dragons?" Umi interrupted.

"_I shall teach your brother Dragon Slaying Magic. It is a Lost Magic-_"

"A _what?!_" Yuki screamed. "Let's go find it!"

The blue dragon narrowed its eyes. "_A Lost Magic is a magic that was lost,_" he explained irritably.

Yuki screamed again. "I _know,_ let's go _find_ it!"

Aquos scowled, even though he didn't have a mouth thing. Everyone just knew that he was scowling. "_I'm not even going to go into that... even though I kinda did already. Anywho, wait, is anywho a word? I think it's any__how__… So anyhow…_

"_I will teach him Water Dragon Slaying magic, since I am a water dragon. Duh. This young boy shall learn the qualities of water and other crap like that. Basically, I'll teach him water magic and he'll become really wet and all that and can breathe underwater and stuff. So yeah._

_"This means you will most likely never see him again... because... he'll be taken away to train in a different but similar forest, somewhat far away... say your last goodbye!_" He said rather cheerfully.

Umi looked stricken. (British word #YOLO) (Wait I'm not sure if it's British I'm innocent) "But… but…"

Yuki giggled. "You said butt!"

"Shut up! I'm sad right now, okay?"

The dragon sighed sympathetically. "_I know it's hard, young one, but you can learn magic... somehow... and, if lucky, meet up with your brother later on in your years._" The dragon hummed. "_You'll be really old by then, though..._"

Umi was shocked. "How _rude!_"

Yuki nudged his older sister. "Dragons _are_ rude. They swallow people up!"

Umi stared at Yuki as a new thought occurred to her. "What if _this_ dragon swallows _Mizuno_ up?" She hugged herself sadly and wailed, "Oh, my dear Mizuno-_chan!_"

All _this_ time, Mizuno had been sitting atop of the blue dragon, grinning happily.

... Just wanted to say that.

Aquos sighed. "_I like sighing, if you're asking. _("I'm not!" Yuki said.) _Allow me to further explain... um... do you have any questions?_"

Yuki rolled his eyes disbelievingly. "You didn't explain nothing."

Umi corrected her brother and scolded, "_'Nothing'_ is the opposite of _'anything'_ and _'didn't'_ is the opposite of _'did'_. So when you say instead _'You didn't explain __anything'__,_ you mean that you didn't explain _anything._" Then she paused, then tapped her chin. "Wait, what? That didn't make sense..." She tried again:

"Since _'nothing'_ is the opposite of _'anything'_, and _'didn't'_ is the opposite of _'did'_, that means _'You didn't explain nothing'_ really means _'You didn't explain nothing'_ which expresses that this fine little dragon here- oh sorry, I meant big," she corrected herself with a hasty glance at Aquos. She tried again:

"That expresses that this fine _big_ dragon here explained _something_, since you said _'You didn't explain nothing'_ and that can also be said as _'You did explain anything'_, and that says that Aquos explained anything, which is something, in the very least."

Yuki applauded politely. "Nice logic."

Umi positively beamed. "Why, thank you." She bowed and almost fell off the dragon.

Unluckily, she didn't.

"_So... I take it that I shall take my leave with your precious brother in possession?_" Aquos asked irritably.

Yuki's jaw dropped. "Don't take me! Don't take m- wait, what?" He looked around in confusion.

Umi bonked him on the head. "He was talking about Mizuno, bat brain."

Yuki applauded again. "Fine insult."

Aquos sighed and shook his body, carefully keeping Mizuno on his head. "_We shall leave._" Mizuno waved.

Umi sobbed sadly. "Mizuno-_chan..._"

Yuki smiled sympathetically and patted Umi on the back.

The blue dragon and the blue haired boy left.

The two older siblings sulked for a while.

On the trail back, Umi brightened up randomly. "I shall train to become a mage! I shall learn magic! ... What magic should I learn?"

Yuki frowned. "...Sea magic?"

Umi laughed and stuck her tongue out. "Nah, that's lame. What about you? Snow magic?"

Yuki coughed. "Hurrah, I'll be throwing snowballs..."

They walked off into the sunset.

_Goodbye, Mizuno..._

"_Ew,_ my tights are wet!"

(I _had _to make them seem depressed, but...)

* * *

**_~Two Years Later~ _**

"Aquos! _Aquos!_" Mizuno screamed, flailing his arms around.

"_What?_" Aquos snapped, roused from his sleep.

"Some random dudes! They know magic! They're coming! They're evil! And stuff!" Mizuno blabbed worriedly.

"_Bwahahaha!_" A voice called out evilly. "We shall take your food and destroy your home! _Bwahahaha!_"

Many many people appeared mysteriously out of the trees. They wore black outfits. Like spies. The speaker appeared to be the leader, a man with black eyes with black shoes and a black shirt and black comfy pants with black hair but a tanned face.

"You're so _black!_" Mizuno exclaimed.

"Racist..." The leader muttered. Then he puffed his chest out proudly and announced, "I am Kuro! The leader of this gang!" Then he added, "By the way- I use _shadow_ magic. And I'm going to sell the scales from this dragon over there—" He pointed. "—And get loads of money! _Bwahahaha!_"

"Even your _name_ means black..." Mizuno sweatdropped. Then he turned to his mentor. "What should we do? Kill them or beat them up or destroy them?" He then smiled innocently.

A glint shone in the dragon's eyes. "_This can be a lesson, child._" He prepared himself. "_ATTACKK!_"

"Huh?" Kuro turned to his people uncertainly. "_Oh,_ we're supposed to attack." He nodded thoughtfully, then shooed his men away. "Go! Kill the dragon and the child!"

"_Listen,_" Aquos muttered to his discipline as the black people charged. "_Water is powerful_."

"_It can defend._" He sent a whirlpool of spraying water, which promptly blocked the attacks.

"_It can attack._" A tornado of water was shot sideways at some people, which left them sputtering and gasping for air, but finally making them faint.

"_It can be used as an object._" He twirled his index claw once, and a lasso made out of water appeared around it. He aimed and threw it well, and the lasso wrapped around the rest of the lot and threw them deep into the forest.

"_And—_" He indicated to the gaping leader. "—_It is swift._" After chanting the correct words to create a roar, water flushed out of the dragon's mouth and, at the speed of lighting, shot towards the cowering leader, shooting him up to the sky. "_Don't worry,_" he added to Mizuno, who was beaming and jumping up and down excitedly, "_They aren't dead. Probably._"

Mizuno nodded, grinning. "You're the _strongest,_ Aquos! You better teach me how to do that, too!"

* * *

**_~Two Years Later~_**

"Aquos! _Aquos!_" Mizuno beamed and stuck his nosy head down the water. Him, being a _water_ dragon slayer, could both see and breath in the water. In fact, it made him slightly stronger. (Like Percy Jackson. Second #YOLO in this chapter) "Aquos!" He called.

"_Mmm..._" The blue dragon yawned and let out a loud roar. It sleepily climbed out of the water and face Mizuno. "_Yeh wanna train, boy?_"

Mizuno rolled his eyes but replied cheerfully, "_Hai_!"

_"Fine._"

Mizuno nodded eagerly.

"_Okay, so you know how there are three types of water, correct?_"

"_Hai,_" the boy confirmed. "Steam, water, and ice, right?"

"_Yes,_" Aquos said. "_When water melts, it turns into steam. When water freezes, it turns into ice. Steam is hot. Water is warm. Ice is cold._"

Mizuno nodded excitedly. "Uhuh, uhuh!"

Aquos nodded seriously. "_Uhuh. So, since you have technically sorta 'mastered' the art of water dragon slaying, although you still need ton and tons and TONS of training on that element, I am going to teach you the specifics of both steam and ice dragon slaying._"

Mizuno's eyes sparkled. "Cool!"

"_Yeah. There are three modes when you learn this. 'Steam Dragon' mode._" Aquos' body turned dark blue. "_'Water Dragon' mode._" The dragon's body switched back to a lighter blue color. "_And 'Ice Dragon Mode'._" His scales turned sky blue.

"Cool!" the boy repeated instantly, grinning mischievously.

**(He sounds like Jason…)**

"_To switch into steam mode, chant 'Steam Dragon Mode'. To switch into water mode, which you should usually be in, chant 'Water Dragon Mode'. To switch into ice mode, chant 'Ice Dragon Mode'. You get the idea. Later, when you are more experienced, you can simply say 'Steam' 'Water' and 'Ice'._

"_Like I, when you change modes, or forms, your hair and eye color will turn either light or dark blue according to your transformation._ _At first, changing modes will cost at least a quarter of your magic in your 'magic container',_" Aquos explained, his scales turning back to deep blue.

Mizuno's jaw dropped. "But then you won't be able to do much stuff!"

The blue dragon nodded seriously. "_That is why you should always know what element your opponent is so you can have an advantage over them. Also, although it costs a tad more magic, when you go into steam mode, you can actually turn into steam. But you can't turn into ice... So, yeah._"

Mizuno whimpered awkwardly. "Is there any way for me to change forms without magic?" His eyes gleamed.

Aquos nodded seriously. "_When you get stronger, you will need less and less magic to transform forms._ _But__, there is __one__ way for you to do so without no magic __at all.__ Come a bit closer, and I'll tell you._" The dragon winked creepily.

Mizuno groaned. "Nobody's listening! I hope..." Nevertheless, he walked up to the dragon, cupping his hand around his ear mockingly.

The dragon whispered ominously into his discipline's ear.

Mizuno gasped. "How can I get my se-"

"_Shhh!_" Aquos hissed, placing a claw in front of his mouth, which was kinda disturbing, considering he didn't really _have_ a mouth. He just has one, that's all.

Mizuno nodded seriously. "Of course. I will gladly train myself to the extent of gaining that achievement."

Aquos stared at him. "_Huh?_" He was smart enough to figure the big words out, but his brain was much too old and fragile. "_Whatever. I'll start training you on that tomorrow. Now, give me your Water Dragon's Roar!_"

* * *

**_~Eight Months Later~_**

"Aquos!" the eight year old wailed. "Aquos! Where art thou? _Aquos!_" Mizuno stumbled around blindly, looking for his second father. "Aquos?"

The boy has been looking for his mentor since sunrise. It was now sunset, and the orange glow faded from the sky as it turned to night. He has looked far and wide, up and down, under water and on land, but has not found a single trace of the dragon, even with his excellent scent and hearing skills.

Mizuno toppled clumsily onto the ground, hugging his knees as tears poured down his cheeks. "Aquos! You promised you would always be there for me! You _promised..._" He stared at the sky for a few moments, then sighed and got up. "I should go home." He walked towards his home near the beach near the forest near Fiore in Earthland.

"_GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" Mizuno tripped.

"'Ey, 'ey, 'ey... what's this?" He picked up a ring. "Hey, cool, a ring." He looked at the ring. "Wow, it's made out of pure sapphire but shaped like a teardrop... or is it a raindrop?" He frowned at the ring, but then immediately grinned after. "It's probably meant for me!" He quickly wiped away the remaining tears on his cheeks in his excitement of analyzing the ring.

"Aquos, did you give this to me?" The boy closed his eyes and sighed happily. "Thank you!" (There he goes, making assumptions) He opened his eyes and raised the light blue ring with the water drop shaped sapphire on it, examining it. "I wonder if it has any magical powers... Eh, I'll figure it out." He shrugged and grinned yet again. "Thank you, Aquos!"

_I love you._

* * *

**~Explanation Corner~**

**Okay, I don't know why I put the ****_I love you_**** at the end but whatever.**

**Guess what the ring powa is! Gyahahaha. But I already know the magic. No suggestions. **

**Uh, so yeah. I suspect I need to slightly explain the steam/water/ice magic thing.**

**It takes like a quarter of the magic in the 'container' to switch 'modes'. The more powerful you get, the less magic it costs. There is one way to use no magic on it, as Aquos told Mizuno. (If I ever mix Mizuno and Midori up in this story, I'm sorry.) It's unknown to everyone but me ;) And the peeps in this chapter.**

**To switch into steam mode, ya gotta chant 'Steam Dragon Mode'. To switch into water mode, which Mizuno is in most of the time, ya gotta chant 'Water Dragon Mode'. To switch into ice mode, ya gotta chant 'Ice Dragon Mode'. Later, when Mizuno are more experienced, he can simply say '****_Steam_****', '****_Water_****' and '****_Ice_****'.**

**There's no specific 'ability' to water dragon slaying magic, like Midori's speed or Akai's offense. It's all spread out and crap :D**

**(Guess the last dragon slayer. Teehee!)**

**Uh, yeah. Ask questions, I'll answer. **


End file.
